


The Third Day of Christmas: Of Baubles and Balls (Dec 15)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Decorating the Christmas tree and *not* decorating the Christmas tree.





	The Third Day of Christmas: Of Baubles and Balls (Dec 15)

Decorating a Christmas tree in the California heat, even though it’s the middle of winter, is kind of like torture. Darren totally wishes he and Chris were back in New York, with the snow and the scarves and the way Chris’ nose and cheeks blush red in the cold.

 

They’re doing it the way they always do, unearthing the ornaments from the basement, hauling the new tree through their front door, and untangling the tinsel that’s somehow twined into a knotty mess over the course of a year. They’re both sweating by the time they’ve heaved the tree upright, and after finding out that the tinsel’s making their sticky skin unbearably itchy, they’ve decided to replace it with fairy lights instead.

 

“Why the hell do we live in California?” Chris groans, draping the last of the fairy lights while simultaneously wiping his forehead with the edge of his t-shirt.

 

Darren tears his eyes away from Chris’ exposed abdomen (which Chris _totally_ notices), and pulls a box of baubles towards him. “I have no idea. We should run away to a place that actually experiences winter. Elope or something.”

 

“You can’t elope if you’re already married,” Chris points out. He wipes his hands on his shorts so as to not get fingerprints on the baubles, and begins to hang them up. “I actually miss New York.”

 

Darren laughs. “Even after slipping on the ice and falling on your ass on the way to the car?”

 

Chris swats at him with a free hand, and Darren ducks away, still giggling. “That is _not_ a laughing matter. I still have the bruises.”

 

Darren grins at him and raises an eyebrow suggestively. “I know.”

 

“Oh no, Mister, stop that train of thought right there. We’ve only got a couple of hours to finish this tree up before you’re off performing, and we have no time to fool around. Besides, my ass still hurts like _hell_.”

 

Darren puts down the ornaments he’s carrying and crawls over to where Chris is kneeling. He drops his eyes down to the baubles that Chris is clutching in both his hands. “We can totally still do stuff that doesn’t involve your ass.”

 

“ _Stuff_ that would take time, especially when we still have this tree to finish.”

 

Darren scoots closer to curve his palm against Chris jaw and press a kiss to his neck. “We have house elves,” he whispers, voice hoarse as he kisses a path to Chris’ collarbone.

 

“Oh yes, how could I- _ahh_ \- forget,” Chris manages to get out, the baubles falling from his hands and hitting the floor with a musical _thunk_. Darren places a searing kiss on Chris’ mouth before patting the side of his thigh.

 

“Up.”

 

Chris complies, rising to his feet, and Darren lifts his dust-streaked shirt to kiss him at his navel, pulling down Chris’ sweatpants as he does so.

 

“Now _those_ are my favorite kind of baubles.”

 

Chris sputters above him, pushing Darren’s head away. “That was _awful_ , Dare! How am I supposed to keep a straight face around a Christmas tree ever again? We’re visiting each other’s families soon!”

 

Darren laughs and leans his forehead against Chris thigh. “Okay, it _was_ kind of terrible, I’ll admit it.”

 

“It absolutely was. You should be ashamed,” he admonishes.  

 

“Ashamed enough to abandon this endeavour and go back to the ornaments?”

 

“Okay, you do _not_ get to give me blue balls after all that pestering.”

 

“Hey, then they’ll really match the baubles!”

 

“Darren Everett Criss- I swear to- _ahhh_!”

 

Darren laughs inside his head.

 

 


End file.
